The Titanic 2
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are on a cruise with their family on theTitanic II. They meet each other in different situation and start to fall in love. But will they get to be together? LEMON This takes place now.
1. The Cruise & Meeting

**'Hmm. It's so beautiful out here. I knew this would help me relax more,' Kagome Higurashi thought as she gazed out at the sea. It was night and a beautiful full moon was out, and she was sitting on a beach chair on one of the most luxurious cruise ships of all, the Titanic II. As she kept looking at the spectacular view, she started to wonder why she was here, as she was lost in the shimmering white light on the blue water that was from the moon.**

**Then when she looked to her left she saw Inuyasha Takeda going into the lobby that led to the cabin. That's when she remembered why she wanted to come on this cruise in the first place.**

**Flashback**

**Inuyasha was on his knee, holding a black velvet box that was opened to reveal a stunning diamond ring. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kagome's left ring finger as he asked her the question.**

**"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" he asked.**

**"Oh Inuyasha, I...I'm not sure what to say," Kagome said surprised by his proposal.**

**"Just say you'll marry me."**

**"I wish I could, but...I just...I need some time to think about this first, please."**

**"Okay I understand, take as long as you need, but is there anyway I can help?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.**

**"No not really I just need to get away for a while, take a cruise, cle-" but before she could finish Inuyasha interrupted her.**

**"A cruise?" he asked.**

**"Yeah a cruise. Ever since I was a little girl and I needed to think to make a decision, my parents would take me on a cruise, the ocean breeze always calmed me and helped me to clear my mind and relax," Kagome explained.**

**"Well I'll go with you then, well if your okay with that."**

**"Yeah I'm okay with that, and you can bring your family, and we can have my family and then it'll seem like a regular trip."**

**"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind?"**

**"I'm positive."**

**With that Inuyasha went to tell his parents and his sister, who told him that Sesshomaru was finally home and he should invite him too.**

**End Flashback**

**Now here she was, sitting on the side deck, trying to decide if she really wanted to marry Inuyasha. 'Do I love him enough?' kept running through her mind as she kept trying to figure out if she should marry him or not.**

**Meanwhile a waiter came out on the same deck where Kagome was sitting carrying a bucket of water. He was going to throw the water over board, when he tripped on a toy that a little girl left out there, when she was playing earlier, and spilled the bucket of water right in front of the entrance to the lobby. The waiter got up and went back inside to get a mop. Unfortunately he ended up doing something else and forgetting about the spilt water.**

**On the Other Side of the Deck**

**Sesshomaru was gazing out at the water where the moonlight hit its surface.**

**Flashback**

**Sesshomaru was in his office trying to get rid of the paperwork on his desk. He just got back from Japan, it was for a business trip. And now here he sat being stressed with paperwork. He needed to relax, take sometime to do nothing.**

**There was a knock at the door just then.**

**"Come in," Sesshomaru said in his cold, emotionless voice.**

**When he saw Inuyasha pop his head in he asked, "What do you want?"**

**"Mom, dad, Rin and I are going on a cruise with my girlfriend and her family. Mom told me I should ask you and you know Rin wants you to go."**

**"Hmm. Well I'll go," 'Kami knows I need it' he thought to himself.**

**"Alright I'll tell them. Later." And with that he was gone and Sesshomaru was once again back to his work. He actually found himself wishing his half brother had stayed.**

**But that still wouldn't hide the fact that he was miserable, there was something that he needed but he didn't know what it was. 'Well, at least this cruise should calm me enough. Then maybe I can figure out what's wrong with me,' he thought.**

**Later on the ship**

**He walked out of the cabin, to the lobby, and then to the side deck of the ship. He went to a railing and watched out at the water, as the sun was setting. The same questions kept running through his mind, 'what is wrong with me? Why do I feel empty? What am I missing?' Sesshomaru just couldn't answer any of those questions. He had everything that he's ever wanted, so why wasn't he happy? Soon he gave up on trying to find the answers thinking, 'the answers will come on their own, the least I can do is enjoy the view.'**

**End Flashback**

**Now it was night and he continued gazing out at the water. His lean muscular figure was now leaning against the side of the ship, and he stared blankly at the water enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair. His long, smooth silver hair was now free, not in its usual low ponytail. Soon he got up and began walking back to the entrance where the lobby was.**

**Back to Kagome**

**Kagome decided that it was now time to sleep she was tired after all, so she got up to head back to the entrance to the lobby. On her way, she slipped on the spilt water until she almost fell. That's when two arms wrapped around her waist, saving her from kissing the wood deck.**

**When she regained her balance, she looked up and almost though it was Inuyasha who saved her. But the man she was looking at wasn't Inuyasha, true both their eyes were gold, but this guy's eyes were a brighter gold. And his hair was silver-white like Inuyasha's but his hair was more silky and smooth. His complexion was a pale white and when the moon shined on him, he seemed like a god.**

**While Kagome was studying him, Sesshomaru was studying her. He had noticed her when he was heading to the lobby, as she was sliding, and he saved her when she was about to fall. When she looked up at him he was amazed by her beauty, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her eyes were as cerulean blue as the sea they were sailing on. Her raven black hair was flying wildly about her, and it reached to the middle of her back. Her complexion was a creamy color. They stood there looking at each other for 10 minutes, then Sesshomaru snapped them both out of their trance.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked her. Kagome heard him speak to her in an emotionless, yet silky voice.**

**"Um...yeah, I'm fine thanks," Kagome replied, looking down to hide her blush.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, thanks for saving me."**

**"It's okay there was just some water down there and you slipped, just be more careful," Sesshomaru said.**

**"Hmm. Well good night, and thanks again," Kagome said.**

**"Yeah, good night," Sesshomaru said.**

**As Kagome walked the rest of the deck to the door, she was careful this time and went through the lobby, and to her cabin. Sesshomaru watched her go, then looked back at the water on the deck. He turned back to the door and went inside. Before going to his cabin, he stopped at the counter in the lobby and told the clerk (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what they're called) to get someone to clean the deck because of the spilled water and then he went to bed.**


	2. Sesshomaru's Dream

**As soon as Sesshomaru's head hit the pillow he fell asleep.**

**In Sesshomaru's Dreams**

**Sesshomaru was walking on the deck, on his way to meet someone, but who he did not know, until he saw her...there standing on the deck leaning against the rail of the ship. Her raven locks showed blue by the light of the full moon as it swayed gently in the wind. The moon managed to make her look like an angel from heaven as her pale creamy skin was highlighted by the moonlight.**

**Slowly he walked to her and as he neared her, she turned to face him, a smile on her flawless face, just for him. Her eyes shined like the stars in the sky, and he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. He knew she was shy, because when he licked her lower lip, she hesitated in opening her mouth to him, but did. And he began to teach her things that she never learned from a kiss. Soon enough he found himself holding her in his arms and he carried her to his cabin.**

**As he closed the door, he put her down and continued to kiss her, all the while he started to remove her shirt and her skirt. He led her over to the bed and gently laid her down, then he stood up and removed his shirt and his pants. Then he crawled to the bed and began to kiss her neck and moved down to kiss the top of her breasts being revealed. He ripped off her bra and began sucking her left nipple while he massaged her right breast.**

**His angel moaned for him and he switched to give her other breast the same attention. Soon he began kissing down to the edge of her panties. He slid his clawed hand across it and tore it off her and his eyes roamed over her body, indulging in the very sight of her naked flesh. He began to grow more hard and needed his release from the confines of his boxers. He got up and took them off and noted her blush at the mere sight of his erection.**

**He lay back down and slid one finger into her entrance and noted how wet she was. He moved his finger in and out of her and then added another, then a third until she came. She looked at him and blushed he simply smirked and positioned himself over her and kissed her.**

**"This will hurt at first are you sure you want this?" Sesshomaru asked the raven haired beauty underneath him.**

**"Yes...please..." she replied.**

**Sesshomaru slowly slid into her, trying not to cause her more pain than what she would feel. She began to cry silently and he kissed her lips to ease her pain and get used to having him inside her. She began moving her hips telling him to go ahead. Soon enough he was thrusting in and out of her and making her scream her release as did he. He collapsed on top of her and then...**

**End Sesshomaru's Dream **

**Sesshomaru awoke the next morning after having the dream. He groaned as he realized he was quite hard and decided to go take a cold shower to help relieve him of him erection. 'Damn, I haven't had a dream since 7 years ago, when I was 15, who was that raven haired woman last night, perhaps I'll ask her out if I see her again,' Sesshomaru thought as he entered the shower.**

**A/N: Ok hope you liked it. Please I'm begging you, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Kagome's Dream

**Last time:**

**Sesshomaru awoke the next morning after having the dream. He groaned as he realized he was quite hard and decided to go take a cold shower to help relieve him of him erection. 'Damn, I haven't had a dream since 7 years ago, when I was 15, who was that raven haired woman last night, perhaps I'll ask her out if I see her again,' Sesshomaru thought as he entered the shower.**

**Now:**

**When Kagome went into her cabin she changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.**

**Kagome's Dream**

**It was a beautiful afternoon for swimming so she got her stuff together and was headed to the pool in her bikini. When she got to the it pool was completely deserted except for one person. A very sexy, tall, smooth, silver haired god with golden eyes and a very muscular body stood in the pool, the rest of his body from his waist was covered by the water.**

**He looked at her and beckoned her to join him, so she gladly complied and set her stuff by the pool and carefully went in and swan to him but staying at arms length from him. He of course wanted her closer so he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.**

**Kagome blushed and looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and kissed her lips softly making her blush more. He pressed his body against hers, that's when she realized that he was naked as she felt his erection very well under the water, and didn't feel any kind of clothing on him. This only caused her to blush more.**

**He broke the kiss and looked down at her and before she knew it she was out of the water and on the deck lying down. She blushed more and 'accidentally' looked down. When she did she got even redder, if that was possible.**

**"See something you like?" he asked her smirking.**

**She looked back up at him and bit her lower lip still blushing. He grinned and kisses her again, running his hands up and down her body. She blushed again and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly slashed at her bikini with his claws (A/N: I know I didn't say they're demons but now its official, they are demons). He began to grope her with one had and slid two of his fingers into her very wet folds. She moaned into his mouth and wanted him very badly.**

**The god above her was amazing at what he was doing and she was ready for him to just plunge himself into her. As she was nearing her climax, he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her and broke the kiss. He smirked at her and licked his fingers clean of her wetness and positioned himself better above her. His tip was touching her entrance and she whimpered. Wanting him so badly to penetrate her.**

**"Are you ready because this will hurt as you are a virgin," he said.**

**She nodded and so he thrust himself into her and stayed still until she was used to him. Thrusting in and out of her, making her scream in pleasure. She thought she was going to go crazy, it felt so wonderful, that she thought she was in heaven. He looked like a god, so perfect and sexy, and so good at what he was doing to her.**

**She pulled him to her and kissed him. He of course continue going in and out of her but he speeded up. This caused her to reach her climax and he reached his with her, collapsing on top of her. He then rolled them over so she was on top of him, and held her to him. And kissed her forehead.**

**End Kagome's Dream**

**Kagome woke up to find that she was wet, and so were her bed sheets. She blushed and looked at the clock. It said 12:00 PM so she got up out of bed and went to get ready for lunch. She was supposed to be relaxing and thinking over Inuyasha's proposal so she knew he wouldn't think anything of her not having breakfast with him. And she began getting ready for the second day of her cruise. While getting ready she kept thinking, 'I never even got his name, and why am I dreaming about him, I'm supposed to be dreaming about Inuyasha...shouldn't I?' and these thoughts kept repeating themselves in her head. **

**A/N: All I have to say is...PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Lunch and Invited to Dinner?

**Sesshomaru had attended breakfast with his family today. He thought he'd be meeting his brother's girlfriend but she never turned up at breakfast. Surprisingly to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't yell and throw a tantrum like a five year old, like he thought he would. Inuyasha just waved it off saying that she's probably too tired. It was weird hearing and seeing his brother act so calmly. So here he was standing on the deck, leaning against the rail and looking out at the water. **

**It was almost lunch time so Sesshomaru decided to be headed on his way to the dining room.**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome finished her shower and getting ready. She was going to be late for lunch, and if she missed it, Inuyasha would really be pissed. She wasn't in the mood to have her peaceful cruise disrupted and ruined by him screaming at her.**

**With Sesshomaru**

**He was casually walking to lunch now when someone bumped into him. He looked down and noticed it was the beautiful angel he saved last night and smiled at her. He thought, 'maybe I can ask her to lunch now.'**

**Both of them**

**Kagome started running to the dining room when she ran right into a wall, or what she thought was a wall. Kagome looked up and realized she ran into the silver haired god that saved her from falling last night.**

**She was blushing now, "I'm so sorry I'm just going to be late for lun-"**

**"Its alright, I am on my way to lunch myself, would you care to join me?" the man asked.**

**"No I'm sorry I have another engagement to get too...maybe some other time?" she questioned.**

**"Okay, I'll see you around," Sesshomaru said walking off.**

**"Wait..." Kagome called after him but he seemed to have disappeared so she sighed, "I didn't even get his name again..."**

**So she continued to walk to lunch. She was just about there when a waiter walked into the room and spilled some drinks all over her. She of course didn't get angry. The waiter was apologizing repeatedly but she told him it was fine and left to go back to her room. She told the waiter to tell Inuyasha Takeda that she couldn't make it to lunch and that she's sorry. The waiter did as she asked and delivered the message.**

**She got to her room removing her clothes and cleaning herself off and then putting on new clothing, when someone knocked on her door. She walked to the door and opened it. It was Inuyasha, he of course just walked right in holding a tray.**

**"Inuyasha...did you get my message?"**

**"Yea its fine so I thought I'd bring you some food," he said and sat down on her bed.**

**"Oh how sweet, um...ok then lets eat," With that they both had lunch and then after talking for a while Inuyasha left. She sighed and decided to go out on deck for a while. She certainly wouldn't be seeing Inuyasha for the rest of the day since he would be sleeping. So she strolled out on to the deck, sitting down on a bench looking out at the sea. Sesshomaru saw her and decided to walk over to her.**

**"Is this seat taken?" he asked.**

**"Oh no..sure...oh its you," Kagome said looking up at him.**

**"Yes, I realized I kept forgetting to ask you...what is your name?" he asked her sitting down beside her.**

**"Its Kagome and yours?" she replied.**

**"A beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman," he said smiling at her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it answering her, "I am Sesshomaru."**

**Kagome blushed and smiled at him. Neither of them knowing each others names as Inuyasha never mentions names and neither knowing they already had a connections through Inuyasha.**

**"So how was your lunch?"**

**"Oh I ah...I couldn't go, I ended up going back to my room."**

**"I see...so I don't suppose you would like to have dinner with me later?"**

**Kagome though about it for a minute and since Inuyasha wasn't going to wake up until morning she decided to give him a positive answer, especially since she had no idea why but she really felt compelled to answer him with a yes anyways, "Yes I'd love too."**

**"Very well then, it'll be just you and me and meet me right here. I must be going but I will see you then," Sesshomaru replied. He then smiled at her and kissed her hand again but this time lingering for a bit then as he removed his lips from her hand he smiled a smile that very few people ever see and left her.**

**Of course Kagome was blushing a deep red now and she didn't know it but she was on a date with a man who rarely smiled so to her it must not have been a big deal. But unknown to them Rin was around the corner and was snooping. She didn't know Kagome either, in fact none of Inuyasha's family did. But Rin got really excited and decided to spread the news to the family.**

**A/N:I can't remember if I mentioned it but his whole family won't know her at all, not what she looks like or her name. Hope you liked the chapter even though its short. And again PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
